


Two Red Ties - An Excerpt from "One Life Stand"

by Winston North (truedarkseed)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truedarkseed/pseuds/Winston%20North
Summary: This is an Excerpt from "One Life Stand".  This scene will happen somewhere towards the end of the book, but I had to write.  It came to me in a dream.





	Two Red Ties - An Excerpt from "One Life Stand"

“Two Red Ties” 

As the clock get closer to the moment that Nichole had been waiting for all day, every part of her body is coursing with electricity. The moistness of her panties and the throbbing of her pussy is making it even harder for her to concentrate on her job. “It’s almost time, not much longer”, she keeps telling herself. Just when she thought she was going to lose it, the bell rang the end of the shift. The buzz in her pocket lets her know that the text with her instructions just came in. Pulling the phone out of her pocket, Nichole’s breath quickens with excitement. “When you get here, come in, take off all your clothes, put your hair pony braid, kneel in the middle of the room and wait for me to come in.” is all the text said. That had her nervous and excited at the same time. She has never even dreamed of anything like this before. 

Trust has always been an issue for Nichole, but this is different. “What am I doing!” she says to herself as she starts driving to the destination of this new experience in her life. After a few minutes of driving, she puts the car in park and grabs her bag from the back seat as she locks the car and heads to the door. As she enters the top floor condo overlooking Chicago proper Nichole was held in aw from the power emanating from the sparsely furnished room. As she took off her coat and hung it on the hook by the door she noticed the rose petals on the floor spelling out “This way my Sweet” and an arrow pointing toward a closed door. 

As she enters the room Nichole notices the soft light, the subtle smell of chocolate and vanilla, red pillows on the floor, a box on the side table and nothing else. As she undresses and puts her hair in the pony braid, as requested, her breath starts to come faster and faster. Not knowing what to expect, she keeps moving forward and take the kneeling position as she was asked too. After she settled in the door open and walked in came the silky skinned, milk chocolate of a man that has made her feel like she had never felt before. He had been nothing but perfect, so why would now be any different. 

He was shirtless, showing off that beautiful chest and abs that made her want to take a bite out of him, but this was not her role tonight. He had on jeans, unbuttoned and partially unzipped. Following the lines of his abs and oblique’s, she could tell that he was totally naked under those tight fitting sexy jeans. His legs and ass filled them out perfectly. Over his shoulder were two red silk ties. He walked over and ran his fingers through her long blond hair, from the front of her forehead to the base of her head, gripping her in both of his strong yet gentle hands. As he tilted her head back with his hands he squatted down and put his mouth just to the side of her right ear. Just loud enough to be audible, he whispered. “Put yourself in my hands Nichole and let me take you to heights that you never thought possible.” She closed her eyes has he spoke those words. His voice washing over and through her, instantly making her whole body relax. How could there be any higher to go? What else could he pull out of her physically and mentally? Nichole was breathing to the point of panting. Never had she felt so dominated and free at the same time. 

He placed his hand on her chest, kissed her on the forehead. Just that simple kiss and touch calmed her even more, like nothing else could other than when she had a paddle or riding crop in her hand. “Are you ready? You have to tell me or I won’t continue.” He whispered again intensifying ever electrical pulse running through her body right then. “Yes.” She said in a low, airy whisper. At that he stood and walked around her, trailing his left hand from behind her head, over her shoulder and collar bones, till he was directly behind her. Putting a hand on either shoulder, he squatted down while sliding his hands down her arms till he reached her wrist. Holding both wrist in one hand, he took one of the silk ties and slowly let it slide up between her breast and over her shoulder. Then he deftly used it to softly, but securely, tie her lovely wrist together behind her back. After her hands were tied, he brought a hand down each of her arms and then one hand wrapped around her mid-section. The other hand went between her thighs. She felt something, but could not tell what it was. He brought his hands back to her shoulders and stood. He continued the path he took over her collar bones with his hand as he came around to the front and kneeled down to face her. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips. 

Reaching up and cupping her head in his hands, he pulled her close, lips just barely far enough away to keep from touching hers. “Close your eyes princess”. The command was soft and gentle, but it had a power in it that she could not refuse. As soon as she closed her eyes there was another kiss on her forehead and then she felt the weight of the last tie being put in place. Just like her wrist, this tie was tied perfectly. It was just tight enough to stay in place, but not enough to cause any discomfort. Immediately her other senses went up to a level she never thought possible. She could feel him standing in front of her. She could smell his sent. That manly smell that was all his own. She could feel his manhood growing in front of her. 

Running his hands through her hair again till they reached the back of her head, he gripped her hair firmly, but gently. “Open your mouth wide princess.” was all he said. Once Nichole got her mouth open, she could feel the thickness of his cock sliding into her readied mouth. Ever so slowly he filled her mouth, using his hands to pull her head ever closer till her lips touched the root of his manhood. He pulled back just has slowly. 

When he started to slide back in, filling her again, she felt the sudden vibration of the object that he secured against her wet, sexy kitten after he tied her hands. Her clit instantly lit on fire. The pleasure was more than she had ever felt before in her life. She started to squirm, but the grip on her head stilled her. “No princess, don’t move. Let me do the work. You just enjoy.” That was all it took for her to fall over the edge. Even in this subdued position, he found a way to make it about her and what she was feeling. With each stroke she could tell that he was enjoying this as much as she was. Every stroke was slow and deliberate, like they each had a purpose. Then she tasted the first bit of his pre-cum and it drove her mad. She came again. 

That a man like this found her beautiful and made her feel this way was unbelievable. That she could give up control and still feel that level of pleasure and security was the most surprising thing to Nichole. He pulled out of her mouth and rolled her over gently on to one of the red pillows that was on the floor with her face down. He spread her legs, exposing all of her to him. She was so wet that it was running down her thighs. She felt him come over her and then the crest of the head of his cock press against her sex. It opened up for him, wanting him to plunge deep inside. To fill her up full. And that is exactly what he did. That first stroke was so intense that she screamed out in absolute pleasure as the next orgasm rolled over her. 

He fucked her like this for what seemed like hours. Plunging deep, occasionally smacking her ass, followed by a rub to make the sting go away. “You ready for me to cum inside you princess”? Her pussy clinched tight around his thickness, trying to pull the load out of him. “You have to tell me princess, are you ready for me to cum”? “Yes!” she screamed with abandon, wanting to feel him deeper. With that answer the pressure of his own orgasm had reached its limits. He took one last stroke, a harder and deeper thrust than he had been taking and he filled her his hot, thick load as she came once more. She could fill it squirting out of him. His cock throbbing with each stroke filling her with more of his cum. When he was done and the twitching of his cock subsided, he bent down and kissed the back of her neck, untied her hands and kissed her wrist. Helping her to her back, he then freed her eyes from their restraints. He rolled her to her side and cuddled right up to her. “How do you feel”? he asked softly in her ear. A soft moan and a smile was all Nichole had the strength to do in reply. At that he covered them up and they fell asleep.


End file.
